Cafe Neko!
by Kochua2012
Summary: The daughter of a Famous Amercian actor just enrolled in Ouran Academy what awaits her? Romance? Drama? A little fame of her own? Kaoru x OC, along with other pairings! Also Tamaki x Haruhi COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: New story! My other story is almost done so I need to start up something else! I would like constructive criticism but no flames! This is my first OHHC fic and I don't want to mess it up but I don't want horribly mean reviews! SO review, follow, favorite! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

Today was the day my parents enrolled me at Ouran Academy. My mom was a famous producer my dad was a famous American actor. We had quite a lot of money not a crazy amount but nothing to laugh at. I tied my long blonde hair into two low pigtails with ribbon that matched the ribbon on my awful yellow school dress. I grabbed some toast and ran out the door. I had the option of having my best friend/personal assistant drive us to school but we were walking. "Aine! Slow down!" Kenny begged. I laughed and twirled in my dress. Kenny had been with my family for 5 yrs. He was my age and a good foot taller than me; then again I was relatively short. He had a nice smile, black shaggy hair and calm blue eyes. We walked through the doors and all eyes turned to us just like in school. I was relatively attractive with my long straight blonde hair, big violet eyes and soft facial features. Kenny was attractive too his wavy shaggy hair, strong facial features, and long lashes. As we walked the stares either became more or less noticeable. We went to our first class together and sat down. I noticed a pair of twins with auburn hair. Thy both had the same golden brown mischievous eyes and they both were looking at me along with a boy with brunette hair and feminine features. The teacher walked in and class began.

"So those twins were checking you out," Kenny teased at lunch. I rolled my eyes. "Everyone was checking us out Kenny," I said. We turned into a seemingly empty music room. "Hello princess welcome to the Ouran High School host club," we were greeted by a handsome boy with blonde hair and violet eyes. "Oh she's new, I don't think I've seen anyone as pretty as her at school before!" A small adorable boy with dark blonde hair said snuggling to his bunny. I blushed, "Why thank you," I smiled changing to Japanese. "Kaoru, Hikaru isn't she in your class?" The first boy said. "Yeah but she just got here," one twin said. "We don't know much about her," the other finished in a softer tone. "I am Tamaki Suoh king of the Ouran High School Host Club, these two are our mischievous twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and that small adorable boy, is Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka ," Tamaki finished. "I am-," I was cut-off by another boy with dark hair and glasses. "Aine Downey, your mother is a famous American producer Susan Downey and your Father is famous American Actor Robert Downy Jr," he said. "The Robert Downey Jr?" The feminine boy from before asked. I grimaced, "Yes the Robert Downey Jr," I answered. "Her friend is Kenny Grant and he's a commoner," the boy with glasses finished. "Oh wow look at that you all know me and I don't know you," I smiled. "Kyoya Otori," glasses said. "Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you miss," femine boy smiled cutely. "So what's your type? The princely type? Maybe you like the Lolita boy type, the mischievous devil type? Or the natural type?" Tamaki asked. "Umm, no type for me, I was just looking for a place to eat, let's go Kenny," I smiled and walked away. "A host club?! I didn't think such a thing could exist... I want to start a club!" I smiled turning towards Kenny. "What kind of club?" He asked. "A Cosplay Cafe! I need five other girls with pigtails and a love for cosplay!" I giggled. "You take care of a headquarters! I'll find the girls," I walked off. "Whatever you say Aine-chan!" Kenny laughed.

I found a girl that was a 3rd year with light purple hair and though her hair wasn't in pig tails it had two ribbons in it on either side of her head. She was small and Lolita like. Perfect! I thought, I walked over to introduce myself. "Hi I'm new and my name is..." this other girl walked in with her red hair in pigtails tied with white ribbon and went over to the one I'm talking to. "I'm Sophie Friesner, Puddin Friesner's older cousin, who are you and what do you want?" She asked I blinked and smiled a little. "I'm Aine Downey and I want to start a club that rivals the Host Club!" I said getting straight to the point. Sophie's dark eyes perked up. "What kind of club?" Puddin asked cutely her lavender eyes twinkling. "A cafe and cosplay club! I wanna call it... The Neko Cafe! We'll dress up every day and serve snacks and drinks for students!" Pudding looked up at Sophie. "Please?" She asked her. I nodded when she looked at me. "Fine, and I guess we will help you look for other members..." she said. I jumped up and down. "Yay! Let's go!" I really wanted a pair of twins next but none of them interested me. Then I saw a pair of fraternal twins.

One had curly brunette hair and dark blue eyes. She was also really quiet and shy. "You left me this morning, Emma," She whispered. The other girl had black hair half down the other half up in pigtails and light blue eyes. She sighed, "I'm sorry, Mary... Will you forgive me?" They looked totally adorable together. "You two should join my club!" I smiled proudly. Sophie butted in and pulled out a pair of reading glasses, "What makes you queen? I'm going to be doing all the financial work," she said writing something down in a journal identical to Kyoya's. "I thought of the club and got all the members!" I said. Kenny walked over with a girl that had short pink hair in low pigtails that rested at her shoulders. "Aine, this is Zoey-chan!" He introduced. "Nice to meet you," she held out her hand and I felt like I was shaking the hand of a royal. "Okay then that's all the members! Did you find us a room?" I asked Kenny. "Yes.. But-" I grabbed his arm. "Then let's go! Meet us at 3 ladies in the..." I went blank looked at Kenny. "In the abandoned cafeteria..." he sighed. They nodded looking a bit shocked and worried. "What's wrong with them?" I asked. "You'll see..." Kenny led me up the stairs to a room right next to the host club. He opened the double doors revealing a dusty, dirty, cluttered, but spacious room with a kitchen. "Just needs some TLC," I laughed.

After a few hours of cleaning Cafe Neko was almost ready to open. (I had finally decided on a name.) All that was left was a few rugs, tables, and curtains that needed to be replaced. I got those replaced and my Nekos walked in. They marveled and got more acquainted with each other. Then one of the twins from the host club walked over. "Hello young gentleman, how may we serve you?" I asked curtsying in my dress. We hadn't changed into today's costumes yet. "I'm Kaoru, I was just checking out the competition, you really fixed. This place up," he said. I blushed at his soft voice. "Why thank you for noticing..." I curtsied again. His brother walked in with a box. Kaoru blushed, "I designed something for your club..." he said. "Kaoru why did you want me to bring these here... Oh..." his brother had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Don't be gone to long Kaoru, I'm getting lonely..." he whispered and blushed. Kaoru blushed, "Hikaru I can't leave you for too long," he winked at me and left with Hikaru. "What are these?" Puddin asked curiously. I checked the box and found...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Welcome readers! This is the second installment of Café Neko! I hope ya'll have enjoyed it so far! Please review, follow, or favorite! Also I have a Kingdom Hearts story that's pretty amazing if ya'll like Riku and Sora. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC**

I checked the box and found...

6 costumes expertly designed. I picked up an electric blue maid dress with matching gloves, blonde cat ears, a blonde tail, a white apron, a matching head piece, and matching leg garters attached to fishnet stockings, a choker with a bell on it, and a pair of violet heels. There were five others in lavender, bright orange, pastel green, bright red and hot pink. The dress itself was a low cut sweetheart top, a frilled skirt, and puffed maid sleeves. They were a lot cuter than what I had originally planned. (I had 3 hours to clean and prep the cafeteria and find descent costumes!) I wore the electric blue costume with the blonde ears and tail. Puddin had the lavender one it came with thigh-high socks instead of fishnets and it's top wasn't as low cut as the others her ears were lavender, Sophie wore the red one with ginger ears like her hair, Emma had the pastel green and Mary had the light orange their ears matching their hair color, finally Zoey had the hot pink one with ears that matched her hair. Kenny got a very nice black butler's costume but no ears; he did have the option of a dog collar though.

"Please Kenny?" I giggled. Zoey looked up at him, "I bet it will look cute," she winked. Sophie rolled her eyes and Puddin giggled. Emma and Mary chorused please with Zoey and I. "No! What kind of self-respecting guy would wear... that?" He asked. I smirked, "One that wants to keep his job." He glared at me and the doors opened to my cafe and we all scrambled to our spots. I was in the middle Zoey on my left side and Sophie on my right. Puddin stood behind Sophie hiding a little bit, and Mary and Emma stood a behind Zoey and to the right. Kenny went to the kitchen and started getting our cakes, tarts, puddings, mini sandwiches, sushi, and crackers with cheese along with drinks ready. A boy walked in with a buddy of his. One had dark brown hair and the other had light blonde hair. "Welcome gentlemen, to the Neko cafe, please sit and enjoy yourselves," I greeted. They blushed and stuttered while Mary and Emma led them to a table. Then more boys walked in and the occasional girl. Kenny took care of the girls and we all helped with the food.

Finally it was 6 and the club was closing for the day. I walked over to Sophie. "Freisner-chan are did we make the quota?" I asked her. "Calm me Sophie and we went above quota!" She smiled. "Well call me Aine and that's amazing!" I smiled. She nodded and Pudding scurried up to us dressed in a violet blouse and a lavender tutu. "We want to go out tonight," she said. "Who are we Puddin-chan?" I asked. Emma and Mary walked in. Emma wore a mint sun dress. Mary wore a light orange sun dress; Zoey was in a pink camisole with white shorts. Kenny was in a rock t-shirt with dark jeans. Even Sophie had changed into street clothes. I was the only one still in the maid costume. "Kay just let me change and we will go out to eat," I smiled patting her head. I stood up and Kaoru and Hikaru walked in. "I told you she'd like the costume Kaoru, she hasn't taken it off yet!" Hikaru said his eyes had subtle green flecks. "Hikaru don't embarrass me," Kaoru blushed cutely. I didn't think cutely what's wrong with me? Kaoru's eyes had subtle amber flecks. "So you did like the costumes?" He asked. "Yes they were a lot better than what I came up with," I smiled, "I have to change the girls and Kenny want to go out tonight, you two are welcome to join us." I walked back to the dressing room. As I pulled my shirt over my head I heard laughter and giggles from the other room. I walked out and over to my group. "I couldn't wear the dog collar it was demeaning!" Kenny said. "I wanted to see you in it Kenny-kun" Zoey pouted. He blushed and I mentally giggled. "You guys ready?" I asked they nodded and Kaoru escorted me along with Hikaru. Emma frowned at us and hooked onto Hikaru's other arm.

We stopped at a nice restaurant and then went our separate ways. "Would you like me to give you a ride home Aine-chan?" Kaoru asked. I blushed and shrugged nonchalantly, "I already have Kenny calling up the car… Maybe some other time?" I asked. He nodded his amber speckled eyes dimming a bit. I waved as he and Hikaru walked to their car. "Someone has a crush," Kenny said laughing at me. I rolled my eyes. "Someone has a girlfriend," I smirked. He blushed and looked flustered. "Zoey's not my girlfriend," he retorted. I smiled, "I never said it was Zoey!" I laughed as he blushed more and sat in the limo that pulled up frustrated. I sat next to him and daydreamed about a certain auburn haired boy.

The next day we took the car to school and I walked into the class with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. I pulled out my chair with my right hand and grabbed a pencil with my left scribbling down the notes that were on the board. "You do everything but write with your right hand," Haruhi noticed. I nodded, "Yeah, I used to get smacked with a ruler from a very nasty nanny and that only made me want to write with my left hand more… She wasn't a very smart woman," I giggled. Haruhi giggled and that's when I noticed it. Haruhi was a girl! Guys don't giggle they chuckle or laugh. I almost said something then decided to keep it to myself. If she wanted to dress like a guy it wasn't any of my business. "Maybe Aine-chan wasn't a very smart kid," Kaoru teased. I thought about it for a moment. "No it was very definitely her who was the dumb one, I am the child of an acting genius after all," I smiled. Kenny sighed and I snapped my eyes towards him. "Your father is a genius Aine, but that doesn't make you a genius," he said. I got angry and was about to prove that I was just as great as my dad but the teacher walked in so I had to wait for another time.

I doodled new outfit designs on a notepad as I ate lunch in our clubroom. "How about we be the mew mews from _Tokyo Mew Mew, _I looked them up on Google because as far as I know there's five but turns out there's a sixth one, I could be Ichigo, Mary could be Zacro, Emma could be Lettuce, Puddin would be Pudding of course, Sophie could be Mint, and Zoey could be Berry, You would make a great Tasaku," I teased. "Who's he?" Kenny asked confused. "He's Berry's childhood friend and he admits his feelings for her then runs away after he kisses her," I said simply. "I'm not in love with Zoey!" Kenny sighed frustrated. "I would be a great Ichigo… I have all the qualities of a leader! Bravery, Boldness, Charm, Cheerfulness-"

"Don't forget modesty." I looked up and saw that I was cut off by Sophie. "Sophie! Great news! I know who we're cosplaying as today!" I smiled. "Actually Puddin has a ballet recital tonight, and I have piano practice, Mary and Emma are going to their little sister's soccer game, The only ones not busy are you, Zoey, and Kenny," She explained. "Oh…. Well I guess it can wait until tomorrow," I shrugged. Putting my doodles away. Sophie nodded making a note of it in her book and walked away. "I guess we're closed today… Well I did want to try that new ice-cream place…" I stood walking towards the dressing rooms. "So… I guess that means it's okay for me to hang out with Zoey?" Kenny asked. I waved him off, "Yeah it's fine, I'm 15 years old I can take care of myself."

I walked out of the dressing room in a light blue sun dress and was greeted by a very flustered Kaoru. "Hi… I saw that the club was closed today, but the door was open," he blushed. I smiled at his cuteness, "Yeah everyone had something better to do… I was going to go to the ice cream place I saw yesterday," I said. "Can I come with? Hikaru has something else he wants to do," he said. I nodded confused, "I thought the Host Club was open today." He shrugged, "Tamaki has a date," Kaoru and I walked out of the room and towards the stairs. "Let me guess… With Haruhi?" I giggled. "What?!" Kaoru was seriously surprised. "I'm surprised more people don't notice it… I mean it's obvious Haruhi's a girl if you watch her body language," I explained, "Don't worry I won't tell." I winked and he smiled in relief as we made our way to the ice cream shop.


	3. Author's note

**Author's note: Okays so I would love to actually update this chapter and I will tomorrow if I can but umm with no excuse to go to school I don't if I can and I will update when I can just don't give up or unfollow or unfavorite my story! Because I will update it just might be longer waits between updates now… I promise I'll update tomorrow though! And it will be a good one cuz I'm going to write it up tonight!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHHC**

While they walked to the ice cream parlor they talked about nothing really, super heroes, movies they liked and hated. Aine asked him about books turns out he knew a lot more than she did. He liked fantasy stories. They had that in common, too. Time didn't seem to pass in their little walk. The talk seemed to keep going, naturally like they'd known each other their whole lives. When they made it Aine ordered an ice cream sunday with no bananas just strawberries and Kaoru got a vanilla cone, "I used to come here with Hikaru he would order a strawberry cone," he said. Aine laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kaoru, Hikaru is just trying to become his own person, he doesn't mean to ignore you," she frowned. He nodded, and then Aine's face was pushed into her ice cream. "WHO DID THAT?!" Her eyes turned into flames and she growled. Kenny laughed and Zoey had a hand over her mouth. Aine calmed down to a glare and Kaoru was laughing beside her. "Kenny! I was enjoying my ice cream!" Aine glared. Kenny sat next to her and Zoey sat next to him. "Lighten up, you can still enjoy and you might want to wipe your face," he chuckled. Kaoru still laughing handed her his handkerchief. She wiped her face, "Hahaha yeah it was funny they got me," Aine said annoyed. "Kenny buy me an ice cream," Zoey grabbed onto Kenny's arm. He blushed, "Yeah… Okay which one do you want?" Aine turned towards Kaoru who had stopped laughing and was watching the other two. "They make a cute couple," he observed. "Don't say that too loud, they'll blush," Aine giggled.

They quartet went their separate ways and Aine started to make calls for the costumes the club was going to wear tomorrow. "That's right a blonde wig, a pink wig, a green wig, a blue one, a short blonde, wig… NO! None of them are ORANGE!" it was comical to watch Aine argue with the stylists. She was standing in the middle of the dressing room at their mansion. She hated the mansion because it wasn't necessary but her father felt bad for moving her to Japan with no one but Kenny so she just filled it up with people. Stylists for the club, chefs, butlers, body guards, she didn't like being in such a big place with only Kenny as protection.

Finally after much argument and many hours the costumes were perfect! Aine fell asleep on the couch in the art room and Kenny had her moved to her room upstairs.

**At school the next day!**

Aine was excited to see Kaoru today. Kenny couldn't wait to see Zoey what they didn't expect to see was…

**And now I leave ya'll with a cliffy! I know it's short but I can't really think at the moment and I have stuff to do today!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay I know it's really late update but I have 3 updates to do today! So I hope that makes up for it. I'm back in school so I can update regularly and I hope you guys like it! Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

What they didn't expect to see was Zoey hanging on the arm of some hunky bad boy and Kaoru (and Hikaru!) talking to a girl with too much boobage. Aine glared at the girl and growled quietly. She took her seat surprised at herself. She had never felt jealous or possessive over anyone before, and Kaoru wasn't even hers yet... Kenny on the other hand was shattered on the inside. He couldn't stand to see Zoey on the arm of that greasy haired rebel. Haruhi turned towards them; "Good morning" she smiled. "Good morning" Aine said acting as though she didn't care that Kaoru was talking to someone else. Kenny just let his tears roll down his face. Aine sighed when she saw him being pitiful and handed him a hanky. "Now, now Kenny I know your kitten is" gone but it will be okay," Aine smiled at him and he understood, he needed to calm down and stop acting like a fool. "Mittens was a gift from my father you know that," he wiped his face and blew his nose regaining composure. "Did you're kitty pass away, Kenny-san?" Haruhi asked. "No... Someone took her from me," an underlying growl in his voice. Class began, after class Kenny and Aine watched as their developing crushes left the room with other people. "Who are they?" Aine asked a girl behind her. "The hunky rebel is Smothers Carl and the busty girl is Smothers Karli they are the twin heirs of the Smothers Pocky industry," she said. "Thank you..." Aine smiled she grabbed Kenny's arm and they left for the abandoned cafeteria.

"There has to be a reason Zoey-chan is with that guy and Kao-kun is with that girl!" Aine said frustrated. "Kenny! Stop being so pitiful!" She hissed at him. "I can't help it! She's so cute and innocent... Who does that guy think he is?!" Kenny stood up and walked out of the room. "Kenny! Wait! We can't just start a fight in the middle of school!" Aine chased after him. "Why are you so worried Kenny-kun? The Smothers are cousins to Zoey-chan's family. Aine-chan should be worried," Sophie-san smirked at Aine, her red pigtails bouncing on her head as she wrote down something in her blasted book. "He's just her cousin!?" Kenny jumped in the air and ran to his class. "I'm coming Zoey-chan!" He called and Aine just shook her head. "Sooo... Sophie-san, why should I be worried? I'm Aine Downey! My beauty and charm rivals all others!" Aine said though in reality she was angry and confused at why she was so jealous of this girl. "Well... Smothers is trying to have one of the Hitachan twins fall in love with her..." Sophie said. "What?! Aine-chan we have to stop her!" Emma popped out of nowhere with Mary and Puddin. "Don't you girls have class?!" Aine asked. They giggled while decorating the clubroom. Zoey came in to get dressed in her costume and the other girls were also getting dressed. Aine put a long blonde wig with bunny ears on Zoey's head. "You're Mew Berry!" She cheered. Aine was already dressed as Mew Ichigo and she looked really cute in her opinion. She did awesome getting the costumes done. The girls all did perfectly Puddin was Pudding, Emma was Lettuce, Mary was Mint, Aine was Ichigo, Sophie was Zakuro, and Zoey was Berry, and Kenny dressed up as well.

On her break Aine walked over to the host club. Her fake cat ears twitched when she saw Karli hanging on Kaoru. *He's obviously her favorite!* she hissed. (The ears have little mechanics in them to make them move.) She caught Kaoru's eye and he waved pushing Karli off and walking over. "Cute costume, I like the ears," he said pulling on the tip of one. "Careful, they're not real you know!" she giggled. He bit her actual ear she squeaked and jumped away. "Kaoru! You jerk!" she blushed. He winked at her and then Hikaru walked over. "Kaoru why are you spending time with this girl?" Hikaru whined. Kaoru blushed, "Hikaru you know I could never leave you," Kaoru said. They came dangerously close to each other's faces. Aine sweat dropped and Karli glared. She stood up and pushed Aine to where she fell to the ground. "Ow! Why'd you do that for?" she asked. Kaoru and Hikaru jumped to her defense. "That was uncalled for," Kaoru glared helping Aine up. "Between the twincest and this girl I'll never win one of you over!" Karli screeched. Hikaru and Kaoru got angry, "that's why you've been hanging on us all day?!" They yelled in unison. Karli started to tear up, "This is all your fault!" she screeched at Aine and then left. Aine rubbed her elbow and smiled shyly at the twins. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble... I just wanted to check out the competition," she winked. Tamaki walked over, "Who is this pretty kitty? Surely you're not the leader of that mediocre club Cafe Neko?" he asked. Aine glared and her watch beeped. "Sorry I'm needed at the club see you later!" She posed like Ichigo then winked before walking off.

Kaoru's pov

"I almost died seeing her in that costume!" I said looking at Hikaru. He laughed at me "You really like this girl huh Kaoru?" Hikaru teased, "I wonder if she would win our game... She hasn't been around us when we were together without talking to you first." I blushed worried about Aine losing our game and not being able to tell us apart...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still do not own OHSHC**

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru-kun game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said wearing hats on their heads. "Huh?" Aine asked. "Which one of them is Hika-chan and which one is Kao-chan'?" Honey smiled at Aine. She was pulled into the music room while she was working. Today the Nekos were dressed as Sailor Scouts. Aine was Sailor Venus because Zoey and Kenny could be Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. She smoothed down her orange pleated skirt. "Okay I'll play your game," she smiled she knew which was which they're voices and mannerisms were totally different. Not only that but Kaoru had gold flecks in his eyes and Hikaru had green. Also she spent an afternoon with Kaoru. They switched places a few times real fast and then faced her. "So who's Kaoru and who's Hikaru?" Hikaru winked. Aine yawned and stretched, "Kaoru is the one on the right and Hikaru is the one on the left," she sighed boredly. "You're wrong!" they chorused. Aine frowned, "No, I'm right, Kaoru-kun has a softer voice and gold flecks in his eyes, Hikaru-kun has green flecks and a more mischievous voice, besides." She blew on Kaoru's neck he jumped and put a hand to his neck. "Kaoru-kun's sensitive on his neck," she winked at him and giggled before walking off. "I hate to admit it but Tamaki was right... By joining the Host Club we've met people who have crossed into our world..." Kaoru and Hikaru smiled at each other.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but my OCs**

A couple months later Aine and the girls were becoming just as popular as the Host Club. Aine was rumored to rival Tamaki in hosting skills. Aine was sitting thinking of what to do for tomorrows cosplay still in her neko maid outfit that Kaoru and Hikaru made for her the first day she came to the academy. "We can do Rosario Vampire..." she thought. Then Puddin walked in with Sophie. "Hey what's up?" Aine asked. Puddin held out a poster, "there's going to be a contest for the best host club! We should enter!" she said. Aine pondered for a second, "Do you think Suoh will enter the Host Club?" Aine asked Sophie. Sophie pulled out her book, "If I show Kyoya-kun the poster he will," Sophie replied. Aine smiled, "Then why not?" she then got up and brushed off her dress and went to change. Kaoru was looking for Aine and accidently walked in on her in her camisole and panties. "Kaoru get out!" she yelled throwing things at him and trying to cover herself with her shirt. He ran out his face flushed Aine was also blushing bright red. She pulled on her skinny jeans and black boots. Then pulled a light jacket over her tight fitting shirt. She walked into the cafeteria and saw Kaoru his race flushed all over again and hers still flushed. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized. Aine nodded, "So umm what's up?" she asked. He smiled a little happy she wasn't mad. "Want to go to the park?" he asked. "I'd love to!" she smiled following him out of the cafeteria.

Aine ran around playing Frisbee with her dog Hojo a Siberian Husky and Great Pyrenees mix. She then ran around and let him chase her. The big oaf then tackled Kaoru who was being a spectator. "Hojo! Get off of Kaoru!" Aine shouted blushing, "Sorry Kao-kun..." He laughed, "I'm okay Aine-chan!" He was able to push Hojo off and he brushed off his clothes. "You seem happier at the park," Kaoru noticed. "I enjoy nature... I like trees and stopping to smell the flowers and Hojo can't really play with me in the city because he's too big," Aine explained. A light bulb went off in Kaoru's head. Aine offered Kaoru a hand and he smiled as she pulled him up. "What's your favorite flower?" he asked. She thought for a moment, "I like orange and yellow carnations, I also like tiger lilies, and primroses," she smiled. Kaoru's light bulb shined even brighter and he laughed as Hojo tackled Hikaru who was walking up to them. "Kaoru we have to go the boss called emergency meeting," Hikaru said. Kaoru walked over to help Hikaru up and Aine smiled apologetically while hooking Hojo to his leash. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaoru called. Aine waved as the mischievous twins ran into the sunset.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: So what do you guys think so far? Too fluffy, not enough drama, I need to know so I can fix it! If it's great I need to know that too! SO Review! And I'm sorry if a chapter here and there is shorter than I would like but sometimes when I get done typing the sentence the ending theme of OHSHC plays in my head and I'm like so I have to stop here! And that's why I stop lol because ending theme music has to be right, right? Any who I'm done rambling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!**

Kaoru's pov

We entered the clubroom to find that we were the last ones to arrive.

"Hello boys," Tamaki said.

"Hey boss so what's the problem?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah sempai why are we here?" Haruhi asked.

"Usa-chan and I were about to have some cake," Hunny-sempai said. "I've called you all here, to tell you of the Host Club contest! As you know it is rumored that our club has lost its touch... I won't allow any more of these rumors! From tomorrow till after the competition! I forbid you to talk to the Cafe Neko! Girls and to focus purely on your hosting skills!" Tamaki exclaimed. The room exploded in protest and I thought I was the only one with a special kitten... "Puddin-chan and I were going to share our favorite desserts! And Mori-sempai was going to see Mary-chan!" Hunny whined. I didn't have a plan with Aine but I didn't want to stop seeing her. "I see Aine almost every other day!" I protested. Tamaki got smaller and smaller and I stopped, the others stopped too. "I just wanted to prove we were the best..." he whispered going in a corner and growing mushrooms. "Sempai, you can't cut them off from the girls," Haruhi said. "That's right Tamaki if you truly want to overcome the enemy you must keep them close and find their weaknesses," Kyoya said. "Fine then starting tomorrow you are going to spy for me! Get me any information you can on their acts and weaknesses!" Tamaki ordered. "Yes sir!" We saluted but I didn't think I could spy on Aine.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm soo busy and I'm hungry at the moment but I decided to update since I had it done and I love my readers! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Sad face **

That Night...

Kaoru wanted to avoid Aine like an angry swarm of bees. If he wasn't around her he didn't have to spy for Tamaki. Unfortunately for him it wasn't that simple... Aine was in 4 of his classes and he bumped into her several times in the hall on a daily basis how would he be able to avoid her?

He'd skip school that was the only answer. His maids would never allow it! Hikaru wouldn't allow it... What was the auburn haired twin to do?

...

Dye his hair and act like Hikaru? They died their hair once his was blue and Hikaru's was pink but when they switched colors Haruhi could still tell them apart and Aine was as smart as Haruhi she wouldn't believe them either... "Hey Kaoru I have an idea," Hikaru walked in from his shower. "An idea for what?" he asked. Hikaru winked at him, "Don't play dumb! I know you're trying to think of ways to avoid her just like I'm trying to figure out how to effectively spy using Emma," Hikaru said. "You shouldn't play with that girl like you do Hikaru it's not fair to her," Kaoru frowned. "You know I care about Haruhi, and until Tamaki finds out his true feelings I'm still a candidate," Hikaru said. "What's your plan?" Kaoru didn't want to think of Haruhi and how she would crush his twin when she picked Tamaki. "Right my plan! I hang out with Aine all day and you hang with Emma that way neither girl is hurt and Tamaki gets what he wants," Hikaru said. "I don't know it sounds..." Kaoru started, Hikaru cut in "Brilliant? I know."

So the next day at school Hikaru sat by Aine in Kaoru's seat and Kaoru sat by Haruhi in Hikaru's spot and they parted their hair differently. "Hikaru? What's wrong with Kaoru?" Aine asked him. "Nothing we're trying to fool our classmates shh..." Hikaru winked and put a finger to his lips. "Ummm... Okay?" Aine said confused she wanted to catch Kaoru's eye. He was busy talking to Haruhi probably explaining what Hikaru just told her.

After class Aine tried to say hey to Kaoru but Hikaru got in her way. "Come on Aine-chan! Let me walk you to class!" He said. "Kenny and Kaoru usually walk me," she crossed her arms frowning a little. "I am Kaoru today remember?" Hikaru beamed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She blushed and walked along stubbornly. Hikaru was entranced by the smell of her lotion and perfume. "Are you two having a fight?" Kenny asked. He couldn't tell the two apart yet. "No... Hik... Kaoru..." she managed to choke out, "Is just being a little too clingy." She glared at Hikaru wishing Kaoru was there. "Well I can't help it, kitty cat," he smiled. Her hair brushed his hand and it was incredibly soft he tugged on her pigtail, "So what are your ideas for the contest?" Hikaru asked. Kenny smiled, "We arr...Oof" Aine elbowed him. "We can't tell sorry," she winked. Hikaru would go and tell Suoh and she couldn't have that. "Okay then," Hikaru mumbled. "He's your friend surely he won't tell," Kenny said. "I don't want to take any chances," Aine smiled at Kenny. She liked how close Hikaru was and how it felt like he was showing her off. She mentally slapped herself Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru! You like Kaoru! She thought to herself. She did like Kaoru and as the day went on she discovered how much she missed him and how annoying it was for Hikaru to pull on her pigtails and kiss her hand. Unfortunately Hikaru discovered the small crush he was developing on Aine Downey the most stubborn, charming, and airheaded girl he's met. She was perfect for Kaoru but... He couldn't help feel a bit envious towards his brother too. "Hikaru! Where have you been all day?" Aine ran up to Kaoru still acting like Hikaru and Hikaru felt slightly colder seeing the girl run to his brother and calling his name. "Hikaru... This could have been one of your worst ideas..." he said to himself. Though he did succeed in getting Kenny to tell him what Aine was planning for the Hosting Contest. As his brother turned towards him with the biggest smile on his face he knew he was an awful person.


	10. Chapter 9

**I can't even begin to apologize so I won't. I will finish Café Neko! Today. I'll apologize a head of time for it being only 10 parts but I can't find time to update anymore and I'm running out of ideas I promise to make both chapters the best I can and that you guys will enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

"Hurry girls set up those smoke cannons! Faster!" Aine ordered as the girls scrambled around trying to rehearse for tomorrow was the big day. After Tamaki had so rudely turned down her idea for a Valentine's dance she had to beat him. "No, no, no... Ugh," Aine collapsed into a chair. "Your stressing too much," Kenny told her. She glared at him. "Aine-chan! I'm tired..." Puddin frowned. "The competition is tomorrow," Aine sighed. "So we should all get a goodnight's rest," Sophie stood and picked up Puddin. "You're right Sophie... Kay guys let's stop for tonight, remember to be at the convocation center at 9:00 am so I can give you, your outfits and we can register," Aine stood and Kenny waved goodbye to Zoey as she left. "Do you have the outfits ready?" Kenny asked. Aine winked, "Even if we don't win we'll be flashier than any club there!"

They went home and Aine packed the clothes into a box. She texted Kaoru _Ready for tomorrow? _He text back **Boss is still working with us, I haven't left yet! **Aine giggled and snuggled into her pillows ready for the next day.

Aine and Kenny ran up the stairs of the convocation center only so Aine could trip and twist her ankle. "Damn, I'll follow you up in a second take the box to the girls," Aine ordered, Kenny obediently grabbed the box and waited for Aine to get up. "Kenny! Go! I'm right behind you," Aine said wobbling to her feet. He walked next to her as they ascended the staircase. Thankfully, Aine didn't twist her ankle too bad. "Okay! So here are the costumes!" Aine opened the box to reveal Faery clothes. They were made to look like they were made from petals and leaves and each girl had their own wings and little accessories. Aine's dress had a skirt of blue bell flowers and the bodice was violets and white orchids. She had blue, violet, and green moth wings and furry black antennae. Sophie was a sprite her dress made of red roses and poppies and her high ruby pigtails had white daisies woven into them. Zoey had a princess gown of pink carnations and lilies. She had Pink and orange butterfly wings with black butterfly antennae. Emma and Mary were Nymphs, Emma's dress was made of mint leaves and her brown curly pigtails had leaves on the clips. Mary had orange daisies and sunflowers with white rose clippies. Puddin's dress made of lavender and purple morning glories. She had damsel fly wings and flowers in her short lavender pigtails. "We're soo cute! I'm going to sign us in!" Aine smiled and limped slightly to the sign-in board. "Honestly Aine why couldn't Sophie-chan do that?" Kenny asked about to follow her when Zoey got in the way. "Hey want to hang out, before the big ceremony?" She asked excitedly. Kenny frowned at her. "I would love to but Aine might need my help, I am her body guard after all," he winked at her and then followed Aine. "B-but, I want to hang out with you," Zoey whined. Kenny rolled his eyes, "I can't-" and then everything went black for Kenny. "Good job, Emma, now we can catch Aine!" Zoey squealed at the brunette, Emma smiled and they ran after the unsuspecting Aine.

Meanwhile…

"Okay so, we're all set!" Aine smiled as she walked away from the sign-in desk. Then she saw Zoey and Emma. "Hiya!" Zoey said cheerily. "Oh, hey girls, what's going on?" Aine smiled and then she saw the bat before she was knocked out. "Let's go, Zoey-sama!" Emma grabbed Aine and then they ran off into a limo.

"Has anyone seen Aine, Zoey, Kenny, or Emma?" Sophie asked the Puddin and Mary, "No, Emma said she was going to powder her face again and I saw Aine go towards the sign-in booth with Kenny and Zoey," Mary replied. She had no idea her cousin and Zoey were on their way to an abandoned building where they would get rid of Aine for good and that Kenny was locked in a closet a few steps away.

Then! The door of the closet jiggled and was banged against. Puddin noticed while Sophie and Mary looked around for the girls. "Who's in there?!" Puddin said standing at the door. Then Hikaru came around the corner and saw Puddin arguing with the door. "What's up Puddin-sempai?" he asked. "OH! One of the Host twins, hey, this door insists that it's Kenny and that Aine is in danger, but I can't open it!" She looked up at him. "What? Hold on," Hikaru ran to get a worker to unlock the door. "Okay… Sophie! Mary! I think I found Kenny!" Puddin called to the girls but they weren't in sight.

At the abandoned building. Zoey and Emma chained Aine to a wall and got the men to point their guns. "…. Zoey, Emma? What's going on?!" Aine opened her eyes and saw the heavily loaded men and what she thought were two loyal friends. "Hello, Aine-chan, Emma and I are tired of our Men falling for you, so we decided that with the help of Smothers and her mobster family we could get rid of you and have our men all to ourselves!" Zoey smirked at her. Karli Smothers entered the room in a mobster outfit. Aine's faery outfit was beat-up and her left wing with damaged, her pigtails and their furry antennae were drooping and bent. "Kenny doesn't love me and Hikaru doesn't like anyone really, I don't know why you two would think that and why you should have allied yourselves with this girl!" Aine said angrily glaring at each girl. Emma flipped a curled pigtail. "All Hikaru talks about is how happy his brother is and how he envies him! He never wants to hang out with me for more than a few minutes and he sent Kaoru on me the one day he was supposed to spend with me so he could hang out with you!" Emma's eyes teared up as the angrily glared at Aine. "Kenny doesn't want to hang with me unless it is relatively close to you, so he can keep an eye on you! He says it's his job to watch you and that's why he can stay in the house, but we both know you wouldn't make him leave if he didn't want to protect you anymore!" Zoey yelled. "You know already why I hate you," Karli examined her nails. Aine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

At the locked closet

"I found a guy with keys!" Hikaru yelled to Puddin. Sophie and Mary were already walking towards the door. The janitor opened the door and a dazed and angry Kenny fell out. His hands were bound and he stood while Sophie undid the knot. "Kaoru! You have to save Aine! Zoey is planning to execute her!" Kenny said out of breath. "I'm not Kaoru, but yeah, I got it, I'll go tell Kaoru," Hikaru ran off to find Kaoru. "Kenny-kun do you know where they have Aine?" Sophie asked. "No, but Mary might, Emma is your sister right? She hit me with a bat," Kenny glared. Mary sighed, "Emma and I aren't really fraternal twins, we're cousins who look a lot alike and are the same age, with the same last name, I don't know what she is planning, I'm not part of it and I love Aine, she let me get closer to Mori-sempai and I met all of you…" Mary looked down at her hands. "I believe you, I knew you two weren't twins, but I thought it was harmless and Aine really liked you so I left it alone, I should've kept better tabs on everyone, I'm not as capable as the shadow king though…" Sophie smiled a little. "We have to find out where she is," Puddin frowned and Kenny ruffled her hair before making a few phone calls while Sophie pulled out her iPad and started to do research on Emma's side of the family.

With the Host Club

"Kaoru! You have to hurry, Aine is in trouble!" Hikaru ran towards Kaoru. "What's wrong, where is she?" Kaoru asked his out of breath twin. "I don't know, two of her subordinates are having a mutiny," Hikaru replied. Tamaki walked up in his Knight costume. "What are you two doing? I need my Archers! We're on next!" he said. "Boss, Aine is in trouble," Kaoru said. Tamaki frowned, "Well… It is our job as the Host Club to make sure every girl is happy, so what's the problem?" Tamaki was reluctant but he listened to Hikaru talk about how Kenny was stuck in the closet and two of the girls were missing. "I told you, you shouldn't play with Emma," Kaoru said running towards the Nekos, "Well, I couldn't have Aine because you like her," Hikaru blushed, "We don't have time to discuss this!" Haruhi said.

Both clubs collaborating:

"We have found an abandoned building that the Smothers family owns, Emma's father has close ties with Mr. Smothers and so does Zoey's Mother," Sophie told the boys and Haruhi. "Puddin and Mary along with Honey and Mori will barge in and take care of the thugs, along with Kenny, Haruhi and I will secure the girls with Tamaki's help, Kaoru and Hikaru you two make sure Aine is okay," Sophie said. "What about me?" Kyoya asked. "You're family heads the military," Sophie replied. "I'll make the necessary phone calls," Kyoya smirked and got out his phone. The clubs then left in a hurry to the abandoned building that hopefully held Aine and her captors.

Abandoned building

"You won't get away with it! My family has a lot of money and they will make sure you pay!" Aine yelled. "No they don't, I know you're father only has money while his fame lasts and he would never get out of the spotlight just to look for you, that's why he sent you here, with Kenny," Zoey said maliciously. "You're right but my father didn't send me here because he didn't want he sent me here so I wouldn't have to be caught up in the spotlight," Aine kicked guy with a gun and held him as a human shield in front of her. "Don't shoot or you'll lose your comrade!" Aine glared. "Like I care about one, lackey, daddy can always get more," Smothers smiled sickly sweet. One of the soldiers held a gun to Aine's head. Aine blinked hoping that someone would notice her absence soon then there was a flash and smoke filled the room. There was fighting scuffling and then two pair of hands grabbed her. Aine screamed and tried and kick the people off. "Aine-chan calm down, it's us," Kaoru said. "Yeah, hold still," Hikaru replied. "Kaoru? Hikaru?" Aine started to cry and once they got her free she fell into Kaoru's arms. Sirens could be heard and the twins led Aine out of the building where Puddin, Sophie, Mary, and Kenny attacked her in fierce hugs and tears. "OH! I hate you! All of you! I'll get out of here! Just you wait and see!" Zoey yelled and Emma sobbed as they were tossed into the back of a police truck and driven away. "I'm so happy you guys came when you did…" Aine was hugging Kaoru again and he pat her back. "Kenny knew who captured you," Kaoru said. "Yeah, if it wasn't for him we probably wouldn't have made it in time," Hikaru replied. Kenny stood there looking ashamed. "I'm sorry Aine-chan… I should've been more careful and watched you better," Kenny apologized. "You did an awful job of protecting me! You're fired!" Aine yelled at him teasingly. "What?" Kenny looked confused. "Zoey captured me, because you didn't want to do anything but follow me around, well I relieve you of your duties, though you can still live at the mansion and you are still my best friend and brother," Aine winked. Kenny shook his head and hugged the small blonde. "You're crazy, if you think I won't keep following you sis," Kenny laughed. "You two are siblings?!" Everyone asked. "Yeah, you guys didn't know?" Aine giggled. They shook their heads, "Whoops!" Kenny laughed. "Kenny is my half-brother and he doesn't really work for our dad he works for my mom," Aine explained. "So, you have different moms?" Puddin asked. "Yep, well… I guess it's too late for the competition," Aine sighed. Tamaki walked around her. "Well we saved you that's all that matters, the competition will be here again, next year and we all know my club is the best," Tamaki said. Aine smirked, "Right, like your boys could beat… We're down two members…" Aine whispered. "We can find new members by next week, don't worry Aine," Sophie said. "And maybe this time they won't be crazy!" Mary giggled. The clubs walked to Aine and Kenny's Mansion to clean up and hang out for once without conflict.


	11. Chapter 10

It's been months since the kidnapping incident the Host Club and Café Neko! Have been collaborating for parties and each member was growing closer to their kitties. Two new girls joined Café Neko! A girl with bubblegum pink and white hair and green eyes named Sakura and a girl with Lime green and black hair with icy blue eyes named Jade. They fought over Kenny in very much the same way Kaoru and Hikaru fought over Aine but Kaoru won the last fight and Hikaru never really wanted to steal Aine from his brother in the first place…..

Aine's pov

"So, Kenny I've been thinking... We need to do something really big! To knock the Host Club on its butt! And I don't know what it should be... I've been playing around with a couple ideas but they involve dressing as the Host Club members..." Aine was pacing the game room while Kenny played Black Ops COD 2. "Are you listening to me?" she asked him. "I don't know Aine; it wouldn't be a bad idea... Maybe you should ask Sophie what she thinks we should do," Kenny replied. Aine sighed, "You're no help when you're playing that stupid game!" her phone rang it was really late so she wondered who it was _When your lost, here, I am, forever with your..._"Hello?" she asked. "Hey, Aine-chan," Hikaru was on the other end. "Hey Hikaru," Aine said confused. "I'll be over in 5 minutes! Get ready!" he said. "Wait... What?! Hikaru!" all she heard was a chuckle and then silence. "He hung up on me! Hikaru Hitachiin!" Aine yelled. "Agh! 4 minutes!" she checked the clock on the wall and ran up to her room. "Kenny! You better... Ugh he's useless... Tanaka! Open the door for Mr. Hitachiin when he gets here!" Aine called to their head butler. "Yes, my lady," he bowed.

"Hikaru... What do you want?!" she powdered her face and straightened the little flips in her hair. "Miss Downey, Mr. Hitachiin is here," Tanaka yelled up to her. She buttoned her dark skinny jeans and adjusted her Maison Scotch Femme Fatale shirt she stumbled on the stairs while trying to pull on her black, buckled, slouchy boots. Her long pigtails bounced with tiny black ribbons holding them. "Hey Hikaru... I can do a lot in 5 minutes huh?" she winked smirking at him. She was an Actor's daughter she learned how to get dress in 5 minutes quickly. "You got some nerve hanging up on me!" she growled. "Down kitty," he laughed at her. Hojo woofed and tackled Hikaru. "Oof..." he said, "Oh! Hojo! Does your obedience teacher teach you nothing?!" she asked him pulling him off Hikaru. "It's okay Aine-chan, I hope Kenny and Tanaka don't get mad at me for kidnapping you," Hikaru winked. "Huh?" I asked then I was blindfolded and thrown over Hikaru's shoulder. "Hey! Hikaru!" I yelled. "I'll bring her back," he called. "Put me down! Why can't I see?! Hikaru! Where's Kaoru?!" I whined. I was dropped into a plush seat and went for the blindfold. "Nope, keep that on," I heard the smirk in Hikaru's voice as he grabbed my hand. "Hikaru, where are you taking me?" I asked. "You'll see when we get there kitten," he purred in my ear, I could feel the blush on my face. "Stop it! Kao-kun will be mad at you! Where is he?" I asked. "Don't worry about it," he said. I did worry about it; Kaoru was my twin not Hikaru.

"Here we are Aine-chan! Kaoru's inside waiting," Hikaru took off my blindfold. "In where..." My eyes widened at a huge lush garden of azaleas, lilacs, carnations, roses of every color... It was beautiful. "Don't have too much fun!" Hikaru waved as he drove off. I walked into the garden and looked for Kaoru. "There you are!" I smiled when I finally found him. "Yeah... Umm these are for you..." he gestured to a bouquet of my favorite flowers in a graceful glass vase. "Oh wow... Thank you Kao-kun..." I blushed holding a flower. "No problem, I had my mother fly these in for my special kitten... That is if you want to be my special kitten after what Tamaki said to you..." Kaoru said sadly. "I'm not mad at you Kao-kun... Wait are you?!" I blushed. "I am... Aine, will you be mine?" I couldn't believe my ears; I squealed and jumped into his arms. "I've only been waiting for you to ask me for months!" Aine hugged him and then he kissed her. They giggled and shared a picnic in the beautiful garden.

**I hoped ya'll enjoyed my story and that you all had a great time reading I apologize for the month long update and the short story but I have a lot on my hands at the moment**. **Feel free to enjoy my other two stories and please leave some reviews!**


End file.
